eldaryafandomcom-20200222-history
Valentine's Day 2018 Event
Summary On February 14th, 2018, the main administrator of Eldarya opened a thread announcing the start of the Valentine's Day event.[EVENT A succubus in the city!] From February 14th to March 2nd, players had to save Ezarel, Nevra, and Valkyon from a succubus. When Guardian goes to the Hundred Years Cherry tree, she see Ezarel, Nevra, and Valkyon blindly follow an odd looking women. Guardian asks who she is. She introduces herself as Akire, but ignores any further questions that Guardian has, pushing her aside. Eweleïn shows up, thanking the Oracle that Guardian is unharmed. Guardian asks Eweleïn whats going on; Akire is a succubus who has entranced the Guard leaders with a love spell. Unfortunately, none of Eweleïn's antidotes have any effect. Guardian offers her help to break the spell. After viewing the above scenario, the event page changed to include point gauges, an outfit pop up, and an event illustration pop-up. Ezarel, Nevra, and Valkyon become intractable and a small circular bubble with Akire's face showed up next to Valkyon. Ezarel, Nevra, and Valkyon each had a gauge of 150 points. Each day, players could interact with one guy of their choice and play the shield mini-game. Every three days, the succubus mini-game would appear. The outcome of these games determined how many points would be added to one or all of the boy's gauges. Every 15 points, players received an outfit piece. After selecting a piece, other color variations of that item would appear in the Clothes Shop. After obtaining every outfit piece from each guy, Ashkore became available. If players successfully completed a harder version of the succubus mini-game twice, they would be given this event's Companion: a Rowtsya. On the illustration pop-up, players could see a blurred out version of the illustration. Illustration pieces could be found at any location on the City of El or Jade Coast maps or be purchased for 10 Gold Coins each. Upon finding or buying every piece, the illustration would be added to the player's Library. Mini-games Dialogue Once per day, players had an option to speak to one guy of their choosing. They could confirm their choice or cancel and pick another guy. If they chose to continue, they would have a brief bit of dialogue with the guy. At one point, they would have to choose between three options. One answer would add ten points to that guy's meter, one answer would add five points to that guy's meter, and the last option would not give any points. After finishing the dialogue, each guy would no longer be interactive. Shield Once per day, players could play a mini-game by clicking on the circular bubble next to Valkyon. They would be redirected to a new page. A pop-up would explain how the game worked. At the top of the screen was a count-down timer, starting at 30 seconds. In the middle of the screen was a glass bubble with three pink hearts inside. A curved shield was attached to the bubble. The shield could be moved around the circle by using the left or right arrow keys. Small, light pink projectiles would move toward the glass bubble from the bottom, top, left, and right side of the screen. The objective of the game was to protect the hearts from the projectiles until the timer reached zero. If a projectile hit the bubble, the glass would crack and a heart would disappear. How many hearts a player had left by the time the game was over determined how many points would be added to each guy's gauge. Three hearts was ten points, two hearts was seven points, and one heart was three points. If a player failed to protect the hearts before the timer reached zero, no points would be added to either of the gauges. Once the game was finished, players would be redirected to the event page. Succubus Every three days, the succubus mini-game would appear. Upon opening the event page, the mini-game would automatically appear. A pop-up would appear explaining the purpose of the game. At the top of the screen was a count-down timer that started at 30 seconds. In the middle of the screen was the succubus. Surrounding her were pink and black hearts. After clicking on the black hearts, another set of pink and black hearts would appear. In order to win the game, players had to click on five sets of black hearts before the timer reached zero. If players clicked on a pink heart or failed to click all of the black hearts before the timer reached zero, they would not receive any points. In order to receive this event's Companion, players had to replay this game twice by clicking on Ashkore. In this version of the game, players had to complete eight sets in order to win. Dialogue Answers Below are the various dialogues that each boy had. 'Ezarel' ---- 'Nevra' ---- 'Valkyon' Outfits :For individual pieces of each outfit, see Valentine's Day 2018 Event/Outfit Pieces. : :Each time we reach 15 points, the bar goes down by the same number and we get an outfit element. There are 10 outfit elements per measuring bar! Overall, we can unlock up to 3 outfits. If you want the garment in a different color, this must be purchased for Maana or gold in the shop. The items are only available in the shop, if they were released before. :The outfits from the Valentine's Day event 2017 are also available in the shop for gold. : Companion When we have all the outfit elements from the garden bosses and done a little more with Ashkore. Then we get the companion Rowtsya. In Ashkore's mini-game, we also have to click on Corrupted Hearts within 30 seconds. We have to make it to level 8, only then we get the companions. Other Items Illustration With a little luck, our companion sometimes brings along a part of his expedition. When all 8 parts are found, we get the event illustration. Alternatively, the image parts can also be purchased for every 10 gold pieces. Illustration Valentine2018 Guardian-Akire.jpg|Succ'ombe Gallery Valentine's Day 2018 Teaser.png|Event Teaser Valentine's Day 2018 Carousel.png|Carousel Image Valentine's Day 2018 Clothes Teaser.png|Clothing Teaser Valentine's Day 2018 Event Page Background.jpg|Event Page Background Akire Sprite 1.png|Akire Valentine's Day 2018 Boys.png|The Guys under her spell Valentine's Day 2018 MiniGame Instructions.PNG|Mini-game Instructions Valentine's Day 2018 Shield Mini-game Instructions.PNG|Shield Mini-game Instructions Valentine's Day 2018 Succubus Mini-game Instructions.PNG|Succubus Mini-game Instructions Valentine's Day 2018 Picking a color.PNG|Picking an outfit piece color Valentine's Day 2018 Points gauge.PNG|The Guy's Points Gauges Valentine's Day Event Shop Sign.png|Shop Sign tumblr_p4jnyetuCo1wmapvzo1_100.png tumblr_p4jnyetuCo1wmapvzo2_100.png tumblr_p4jnyetuCo1wmapvzo4_250.png tumblr_p4jnyetuCo1wmapvzo5_400.png tumblr_p4jnyetuCo1wmapvzo6_400.png tumblr_p4jnyetuCo1wmapvzo7_400.png tumblr_p4jnyetuCo1wmapvzo8_r1_250.png tumblr_p4jnyetuCo1wmapvzo9_r1_250.png tumblr_p4cpk2zCTe1wmapvzo4_500.png Trivia * On February 10th, 2018, the official Eldarya English Facebook page posted a teaser image accompanied by this text: "Valentine’s Day is coming, accompanied by its own dose of problems!".Eldarya English, Facebook * The original end date for the event was February 28th. An extension was given after feedback from the players expressed frustration with how difficult the shield mini-game was.[EVENT Extension], Technical Team, Eldarya References Category:Index Category:Events